Spetsnaz Guard Brigades
The Spetsnaz Guards, Russian: Войска специального назначения, (literally Special Purpose Guards) are the most elite formation within the Russian Military. Overview The original Spetsnaz units were created in the early 20th Century under the control of Soviet intelligence. Spetsnaz quickly acquired an impressive reputation for toughness and professionalism, even creating their own martial art, which they called "Systema" ''(simply the System''). These units consisted solely of infantry, and were not, as the name suggests, frontline combat units. The present unit seems to be under the Ministry of Defense. Unlike the original Spetsnaz, the Spetsnaz Guards have their own armored, aviation, artillery, and infantry components; and are frontline troops, which makes their name sound odd. The Spetsnaz Guards maintain the high standards of their predecessor unit. They are hardened veterans of Russia's many regional conflicts, these troopers are a highly effective, determined, and ruthless force. The Spetsnaz Guards strategy emphasizes heavy weapons and heavy armor, individual brigades often ingeniously modify standard-issue equipment to suit their needs, resulting in vehicles bristling with bolted-on weaponry the original designer never dreamed of including. Soldier to soldier, no military force on Earth can match the SGB in terms of raw brute force, the Spetsnaz soldiers are veterans of various conflicts. This has hardened the Spetsnaz considerably, making them far more brutal and uncaring compared to the JSF and EFEC. Personnel Command and Support Personnel * President Vsevelod Vsevelodovich Kapalkin (as Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Russian Armed Forces) * Premier Otto Romanov * General Sergei Izotov * Major Alexei Noskov Battalion Commanders * General Alexei Tatarev * Col. Aleksandr Kurochnik * Col. Arkadi Novikov * Col. Boris Pontekorvo * Col. Fyodor Savilov * Col. Genedy Filatov * Col. Georgi Sokolov * Col. Leonid Vilkov * Col. Mikhail Lemzenko * Col. Valentin Ershov * Col. Viktor Lobanov * Col. Yuri Tankayev Bases *Fort Levski, Bulgaria *Sevastopol, Republic of Crimea Units Infantry * Wolves - Elite riflemen armed with AK-74's, they are the toughest troops in the world, and none can match the Wolves' durability in a combat zone. * Bears - Unsophisticated but effective engineers armed with RPG's and Flamethrowers, the Bears use somewhat cruder equipment compared to Grenadiers and Pioneers but are just as deadly. Vehicles * T-100 Ogre - The SGB's main battle tank, Ogres are very heavily armed and armoured, being one of the most terrifying units an enemy can face. * BTR-112 Cockroach - The primary IFV transport for the SGB, it strikes a fantastic balance between transport and AA platform. * Ka-65 Howler - This gunship for the Spetsnaz forces is heavily armed and just as heavily armored, often called the "flying tank." * KV-20 Zhukov - Crude compared to the artillery deployed by the JSF and EFEC, the Zhukov is however in line with Russian artillery tradition of being terrifyingly effective. * MAZ-660 King Spider - The Spetsnaz command vehicle, SGB commanders utilize these vehicles for command and control. * [[BMP-3|'BMP-3']] - The main infantry fighting vehicle of the Russian Federation's Spetsnaz guard brigades in the EndWar novel. Support * Mi-55 Locust - SGB support helicopter used for infantry deployment. * KA-29 - Transport helicopter used by Russian forces in the EndWar novel. * Mi-80 Tarantula - Heavy transport helicopter use by SBG to bring in armored vehicles. * Su-38 Slamhound - SGB fighter/bomber carries out attack missions for the SGB. * Tu-3 Vulture - Armed UAV deployed by the King Spider. * RU-20 Bodyguards - Specially trained bodyguards deployed to defend the MAZ-660 King Spider and uplinks, they are used as Russian "drones." Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Battalions *'Alpha Brigade '- The best trained units of the Russian Federation. Experts in 18 special disciplines including marksmanship, infiltration & demolitions. *'56th Airborne Battalion '- Holds a fierce reputation as one of the best special forces in the world due to the very harsh standards of their training. Based in the North Caucasus Military District. *'13th Airborne Battalion'- Formed as a rapid deployment force to protect the constitutional order in the Russian Federation. Controlled by the GRU and based in the Volga-Ural Military District. *'8th Mechanized Battalion'- Far superior to the regular Russian forces the Brigade is superbly equipped with state of the art small arms and equipment. *'19th Mechanized Battalion'- Well-trained and equipped, offering superior mobility and firepower. Operatives are trained in driving and piloting all forms of vehicles. *'35th Armored Battalion'- The Armored Brigade has a history that can be traced back to the Cold War. These units have been preparing for war in Europe for 50 years. *'20th Armored Battalion'- Created in order to carry out deep strike and offensive missions against NATO forces, they are one of the most decorated Spetsnaz forces in Russia. *'48th Tactical Battalion'- Formerly known as an elite cold war-era sabotage unit. One unit from the Brigade is constantly participating in offensive operations. *'17th Tactical Battalion'- Headquarters and communications brigade formed as a counter-terrorist and intelligence unit. They have employed chemical agents in hostage rescue operations and are capable of functioning in an NBC environment. *'39th Assault Battalion'- An elite force whose primary role is high priority strategic missions and anti-VIP missions to seek and kill enemy political and military leaders. *'44th Assault Battalion'- Ready to execute reconnaissance missions and high intensity combat operations. The majority of the unit is stationed in Moscow. *'27th Assault Battalion'- Rapid deployment forces having the ability to advance, withdraw, concentrate and disperse without abandoning ground to the enemy. Gallery 5775620071129 181306 2 big.jpg Trivia * Factions in EndWar are colour-coded, and so are their tracer rounds. However, while the Russians are represented with the colour green and variations of woodland camouflage, they are given red tracers. While this has some basis in real-life (e.g. see here for footage of 30 mm AA fire), the traditional colour for Warsaw Pact tracers was in fact green, as opposed to NATO's red-orange tracers, which was reflected in tracer munition marking (NATO - red tip, Warsaw Pact - green tip) * Real-life analog of Spetsnaz Guard Brigades can be considered created in 2016 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Guard_of_Russia The National Guard of the Russian Federation or Rosgvardia]'' that like in-game faction consist of MVD Internal Troops, SOBR, OMON and other internal military forces outside of the Russian Armed Forces. Spetsnaz's moto also belongs to real-life russian special forces unit - The Separate Operational Purpose Division or ODON, formerly called OMSDON (a.k.a. ''Dzerzhinsky Division). Category:Spetsnaz Category:Russian Federation